A Vampiric Tale
by Gabriella Silverwood
Summary: Rukia is turning into a vampire and Ichigo will overcome any obstacles to save her fate, including letting her drink his blood! Plz review if u want this story continued:


**Scenario: Vampire Knight X Bleach crossover. Rukia's family was murdered by a pureblood vampire while Rukia herself was bitten by one. And you know what they say, when a trueblood vampire bites a human being, the human will slowly turn in to a vampire, then into a Level E vampire and die. To save his friend from suffering such terrible fate , young Kurosaki Ichigo will overcome any obstacles , including giving his blood to her.**

" Rukia are you all right? " Ichigo inquired when the raven haired girl had collapsed on him. Rukia had been looking very pale lately. She had been eating less and less, and her strength was fading. The usually loud, obnoxious and active girl had been somewhat quiet, and keeping to herself most of the times.

Ichigo could not help but worry for the frail girl in front of him.

Rukia clutched her face. She was breaking out in cold sweat and her breath was coming in huffs.

" Rukia !! " Ichigo shouted in alarm.

" Leave me alone !!! " Rukia screamed, begging Ichigo to get away from her.

" But ?! No. Not when you're like this !! " Ichigo insisted stubbornly.

" Run away. Run away from me. Please Ichigo…God knows what I might do to you…." Rukia panted. She was in terrible pain. It was that time of the month again. Only this time, her hunger for blood was stronger than ever. If Ichigo didn't get away from her soon, Rukia didn't know if she would be able to control herself this time round.

Slowly and torturously, Rukia began to succumb, her wild instinct and thirst for blood taking over.

_No! Stay focused !!! _Rukia told herself countless of times.

Those glowing blood-shot eyes of hers…..

Fangs protruding viciously from between her lips…

A beast possessing the form of a human being….

That…was her true nature….

Kuchiki Rukia….was turning into ….a vampire.

Rukia fell to the floor, writhing in agony.Ichigo knelt down beside her.

" Ichigo, what the HELL are you doing ! Get away from me ! If not I might hurt you... " Rukia stuttered.

Ichigo reached out his hands and pulled Rukia's trembling body closer to him.

" Rukia….It wrenches my heart to see you in agony like this…I don't want you to suffer any more than you already have…All these years I've stand back and watched you suffer…This time round I'm not going to…

There's only one thing I can do for you, and I've finally realized what it is…" Ichigo whispered.

" cough...What…are you saying ?! "

" This is for the best, Rukia….."

With that, Ichigo held Rukia's face inches away from his neck, gesturing her to drink.

" Drink my blood Rukia, and your pain will be eased. Even if it only brings temporary relief…. "

Rukia could already smell it. The delicious scent of Ichigo's blood running through that large bulging vein in his neck. Rukia's heart was thumping painfully, and her fangs were itching to just take a bite.

" No….Stop….I'll never forgive myself….."

" Yes….I know that…."

_**Im so sorry Ichigo, **_Rukia thought as her self-control broke down and she gave in to her bloodthirsty desires.

Her fingers clutched Ichigo's shoulders almost painfully.She licked his neck sensually, savoring every of the delightful morsel. She opened her mouth, revealing her fangs and latched her mouth onto Ichigo's sweet neck. Her sharp fangs pierced Ichigo's soft skin cruelly. Ichigo gasped and bit his lip. Droplets of blood spilled over as Rukia began to drink the sweet blood coursing through her prey's veins.

Wanting more, her hands pushed at Ichigo's lower back with such strength that Ichigo was foced to arch his back and in the process, tilted his chin up so that she had more access to his neck. She took advantage of this, and bit down harder, ignoring Ichigo's muffled cry. More blood spilled, and she took deep gulps. Oh she was in heaven… her head was delirous and and her body vibrated with sinful pleasure.

Rukia drank greedily until her hunger was satiated. Then she withdrew her fangs, still panting heavily.

" I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't want to hurt you Ichigo, yet I can't help but give in to my disgusting craving for blood...

Give it up Ichigo….. you should know that this only sustains me for a mere amount of time….. Before I get addicted to your blood…' Rukia said sorrowfully, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ichigo wiped away her tears, and cupped her face in his hands. He told her gently,

" How can I possibly give it up? No matter what you say to me, no matter how many times it take, I'll do it. I'll restrain that beast within you. The vampiric madness hasn't completely taken hold of you yet…How can I possibly watch you die? Even if you will hate me for it….a life full of hatred is better than one full of despair….Go ahead….Hate me all you want….but no matter what…

I will always protect you.

Hey guys !!!

Gab here. Please review if you want this story continued...If not I will not waste my time and will move on to write another story for you all...thanks :)


End file.
